Another pair of hands
by amy-fielding
Summary: As John is getting weaker, Amanda and Hoffman need another Pair of hands... AU & OC
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

**A/N shout outs to Grace, Megan, Bethany and Shanice for reading this and giving feedback love you ;)**

**I don't anything, the saw people do - Except Mara and some more characters to come. **

Mara Lilith woke up in a blurry haze; she could see a television screen and could smell the sweet stench of her own blood. A shooting pain was emerging from her feel and chest,

"What the hell is going on?" she screamed. As her body oozed blood the television screen awoke and a ghostly doll appeared inside.

"_Hello Mara" _the doll croaked "You don't know me but I most certainly know you. _I want to play a game, you have spent your life ruining others to get ahead, now all those lies and rumours you have spread will now stop. You must cut out the most crucial part to your bitchy life, your tongue. It holds the key that will stop you from being stabbed in the back. You have 60 seconds" _the creepy doll vanished and a clock in the corner started ticking.

"Fuck fuck fuck!" Mara cried while scrambling for the rusty surgical knife on a tray beside her. She could feel the key inside her tongue, weighing it down. Mara reached into her mouth for 1 second. She violently gagged. Her hand holding the knife was covered in yesterday's lunch. 15 seconds left and she decided to hack at her tongue until the key fell out. Blood exploding all around the room as her mouth was ripped to shreds. Ten seconds left and still no luck. The excess bodily fluids on her hand made her drop the knife. She was out of time.

15 knifes swung into her back. The gasp of pain from Mara's bloody mouth erupted as she looked down to see 15 deep red knife tips emerging from her body. Mara never bitched again.

* * *

><p>"We have to find someone, john, this is getting out of hand" Hoffman threw a bunch of pictures of recently deceased test subjects onto the table John was working at.<p>

"I know" John coughed, "we will find someone, I know we will."

"But everyone has failed. It's too much for me and Amanda to handle on our own!" Hoffman slammed his hand down on the table and it echoed throughout the warehouse.

"Patients is all I ask for" john grabbed his pencil and carried on with his trap designing

Hoffman stormed out into Amanda's 'room' and threw back the curtain. SLAP

"You asshole! I could have been changing! Knock!" Amanda screamed as she pulled Hoffman into her room for some more violence,

"This isn't the time Amanda! It's getting out of hand" she stopped mid beating.

"What do you mean? Oh god, another one failed?" she questioned, "oh great" she slumped onto her bed. Hoffman joined her

"If we want to help people we need someone else to help carry the weight. But people seem to be weak."

Amanda sighed and pulled out a file from her drawer.

"I didn't want to give this to john as I didn't want her to get hurt"

"Who is it?" Hoffman enquired

"She's strong but I don't know if she could handle it"

"Who is it? Tell me!" Hoffman was getting agitated

"She was an old friend of mine, before this all happened. She helped me with my family life"

"Go on!" Hoffman was on the edge of his seat,

"Her name is Amy. She now works at the old record shop just down the road."

"What did she do?"

Amanda Sighed "She tried to kill herself."

"Perfect."


	2. Chapter 1 Amy

**Chapter One – Amy **

**I still don't own john mark or Amanda but if I did, saw 3 would of been VERY different! I also don't own M&M's... I just really like them XD **

**Thanks to everyone who has read my first part I love you oh so much and thanks to Shanice for giving me the inspiration for the trap. Ok enjoy **

* * *

><p>"Ahhhhhh" Amy sighed as she flumped onto the couch. It was seven and she had just finished a boring day at work. She pulled herself up and grabbed a bag of peanut butter M&amp;M's from the fridge,<p>

"Oh god I'm in heaven" she muffled as she stuffed 7 into her mouth. She froze. Her bedroom door was wide open.

"I swear I locked that this morning." She quivered as she slowly moved closer. Noise arose from behind her and jumped three feet in the air. She plucked up the courage and ran straight into her room and turned on the light.

Nothing had changed since this morning. Amy sighed and lay on her bed.

"Ahhh thank god!" she closed her eyes and crawled up to the head of the bed. As soon as she stopped she felt a sharp pain exploding in her neck. She couldn't open her eyes in time to see who it was but all she remembered was a familiar voice whispering faintly

"You can trust me."

* * *

><p>Amy woke up in a dark room, neck strapped back and a blurry square in front of her.<p>

"HELP!" Amy shouted as loud as she could, wiggling her body to see if she could escape, "HELP!" she screamed again she could feel two lumps in her arms and a barrel of a gun pressing into her head. The - now not so- Blurry Square or television screen beamed a bright light with a funny looking doll that spoke in a deep, crackly voice.

"_Hello Amy, I want to play a game_" Amy froze like a deer caught in the headlights, "_I want to help you. You see, you took your life for granted and tried to end it when it wasn't time. Do you know how many people would kill to have a long and healthy life like yours? _"He sounded aggressive with his words "I see your nails have been done. Fancy, did you know sharpened acrylic can be sharp enough to cut through skin? Retrieve the keys and free yourself from the arm braces or-" a gunshot was heard on the screen "_you have 60 seconds" _and the doll disappeared. A clock on the screen counted down.

"ok" Amy sighed closing her eyes feeling the sharp nails on the tips of her fingers she dragged open her forearm open like a zip and dug into her bloody arm to get one of the keys. The screams of agony were deafening anyone who knew her and was watching would of been feeling her pain as much as she was.

Only 20 seconds left and Amy dug into her right arm. As her tears stung her arm and the blood was oozing all over her body she retrieved the bloody key and put them both in the locks. Her neck was free and she fell onto the floor covering her head as the gun fired straight into the TV screen making her yelp in shock. A hooded figure appeared and helped a very pale Amy up,

"Hey. Hey! Amy, you passed your test. Congratulations." Amy passed out and the cloaked figure took down her hood.

"Hey! Mark! Get your Ass over here and help me with her" Hoffman ran over to Amanda and picked up the limp woman.

"Wow Amanda you were right, she passed!"

"Yeah I told you she would, she is strong!" Mark and Amanda carried her down a long hallway and into a lift

"Hopefully strong enough to help us with John's legacy." Mark huffed "so how was it watching her"

Amanda stopped moving.

"It was the most horrific thing I have ever had to watch and I don't want to talk about it ever again so if you mention it I swear to god I will cut you!" Amanda barked

"All right." Hoffman tried not to provoke any more violence from the small woman as the last time still stings.

"John!" Amanda shouted as they carried Amy onto the small Couch of the lair.

"Yeah" the faint sound of footsteps grew louder and John walked into the main room, "what is it?"

"It's Amy" Hoffman said, "she Passed"

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review and ill write some more soon xxx<strong>

Thanks to


	3. Chapter 2  Acceptance

**Chapter 2 – Acceptance **

**Again I don't own saw, sorry it's late I was busy with school and sleep ;)**

* * *

><p>"Where am I?" Amy mumbled as her static hair clung to her face to great her, "mmph" she sat up on a sofa that she had never seen before. Then it clicked "oh my god!" she looked at her bandaged arms and screamed in pain, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?"<p>

A hooded figure came through the archway opposite the edge of the sofa; Amy cowered behind her damaged arms in terror.

"Do not be afraid Amy" a familiar voice she slowly lowered her arms which screamed out yet Amy stayed silent, "me and my colleges need to talk to you about a few things" the hooded figure took of his mask and sat down on the edge of the sofa.

"What do you want with me?" Amy spat, Mark and Amanda walked in

"whoa, she's moody!" Mark sniggered to Amanda who elbowed him in the stomach, "ow! That hurt"

"Oh, oh does that hurt you? WALK IT OFF!" Amanda hissed. John, holding his mask, threw it to Amanda and gave both of them a disapproving look

"Amanda? Amanda is that you?" Amy looked up to see her missing friend, "I thought you died? Why didn't you tell me where you were? Did you get my texts?"

"Yeah but I couldn't reveal myself to anyone. It's kind of lonely. I've missed you" Amanda smiled for the first time in 4 years and Amy couldn't help but smile back at her best friend.

John coughed and everyone's eyes fell back onto him.

"Amy, you passed your test; Congratulations. Now you have two choices, walk away with your rehabilitated life. Start a-fresh or there's the second option" John warned, "you can stay with us and help people who take their life for granted. It's your choice"

"Wow." Amy sighed who had seemed to calm down a lot. She thought about her life. How she never had a boyfriend that didn't either cheat on her or beat her up. She felt the scar on her cheek and winced from the memory of that one fatal night.

"Well I had no reason to get up in the morning. My brother hates me while every day, sitting in a dirty one room apartment drinking his life away. I have a new beginning and although, no offence, I think this is a bit messed up" she breathed heavily, "I would like to join you."

Mark and Amanda exchanged looks and walked over to Amy.

"Very well then. Mark, get ready and take Amy to get her things." John looked at Amy, "you will be living here from now on." He gave Mark a Key, "you must never tell anyone about this. Amanda, Mark and I will teach you everything you need to know. You're in safe hands with us."

"Ok. I trust you." Amy nodded and John walked off into another room.

"Thank god Amy!" Amanda rushed over and hugged the new apprentice, "I've missed you so much, you are the reason I came through my test!" Amy got up from the sofa and Amanda grabbed her hands "before all this, I never had a chance to say thank you, for everything, you saved me as much as John did and for that. I am so grateful"

"Oh; well; you're welcome." Amy smiled. She missed her friend ever since she disappeared and felt so happy around her. She was the only person she ever trusted.

"Once you get your stuff we can really catch up. We'll start work tomorrow"

"Oh yeah" Amy remembered "what's the time? what day is it?"

"Is about 7 o clock and it's a Sunday you were out for about three hours"

"Oh ok... oh crap!"

"What? What's wrong?"

"I missed doctor who"

Amanda blinked in astonishment

"Hell, Amy after everything that's happened, your main concern is doctor who?"

"Yeah! It's getting good!" protested Amy

"Ha! You haven't changed a bit." Amanda joked

"Amy!" Mark said in his deep voice which made Amy shiver. Amy turned and walked over to him.

"See you later Mandy" Amy cheered as she walked away with this mysterious man.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's quite short but bare with: D thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing and to Grace, Megan and Bethany and Shanice my lovely editors I love you xx <strong>

**Please R&R and you will get another chapter soooooon!**


	4. Chapter 3 Leaving home

**Hey sorry its late been busy! Thorpe park took its toll, the saw rides are brilliant it as my 5****th**** and 6****th**** time on it xD thanks to ****NinaNiterose**** and Sawmaniac211 for reviewing **

* * *

><p>Amy and Mark drove in silence for the first 5 minutes of the car. Amy was looking at all of the police stuff that mark owned. Her eyes wondered into his dazzling blue-green eyes and then he spoke, making Amy jump.<p>

"So, how long have you known Amanda?" Mark said in his deep voice

"About 15 years" Amy smiled, "she helped me and I helped her. It's really boring. I take it that you met her through all of this"

"Yeah" Mark shuffled awkwardly in the leather seat of his car

"You seem to be really good friends with her... I don't mean to be nosy but are you two-" Amy felt as if she wanted to jump out of the car and into the road.

"God no! I mean I love her; but as a friend or a sister."

"Ah." Amy said, squinting, her eyes stared into the darkness. "Yeah, it's just down this road and it's the apartments that are painted green, you can't miss it." The car turned and a noise came from a radio.

"Mark, I think we've found another jigsaw victim, 15 knives were found up and down her back. Head to the office in ten!"

"Ma—" Mark covered Amy's mouth with his strong hand. Making her freeze.

" Yeah, I can't make it, Strahm, too busy with paperwork on the last case, ask Lindsay"

He turned off the radio and removed his hand.

"They don't know about me. So if that happens. Just shut the Fuck up."

Amy burst into unexpected laughter "PAHAHAHAHA! I'm— so sorry but – I found that really funny!"

Mark chuckled "Well, that's a first"

He stepped out of the car towards the apartments.

Amy walked to him and opened the door and stepped inside,

It was a plain hall with an elevator in the corner,

"We'll use the elevator. Just in case." Mark instructed and Amy nodded.

They stepped inside and Amy pressed the button for the 13th floor.

"The 13th floor? You're not superstitious then?" Mark asked

"No, I believe that luck is like a rubber band, when something good happens, it gets stretched a bit and soon it will ping right back and hit me in the face" Amy smiled while Mark chuckled.

The doors opened and Amy glided to a black and white striped door with the number 16 written in red. Mark looked at Amy and smiled in amazement.

"I was bored one day" Amy confessed and grabbed her key from her pocket.

Her apartment walls were covered in sheet music and instead of a kitchen door, she had an archway with a beaded curtain with various coloured guitar picks.

"Nice place!"

"Why thank you Mark!" and placed her head on his arm and sighed. This was her home; but not for very much longer.

"Amy, grab a suitcase and let's get started. Bring what you will need." Mark turned towards Amy and stared, straight to her brown eyes.

"All righty then!" Amy nervously chuckled and skipped across her creaky floor. Mark waltzed across to the kitchen and saw some m&m's in a bowl he picked them up and went to find Amy

"Hey, I thought you might like some" Mark stood in the doorway and placed them on her bed

"Oh, thanks" Amy remembered the last time she ate some and went cold. "So you work for John and the police?"

"Yeah, it has its ups and downs" Mark sat on Amy's as she threw her clothes into her case, "but I think I'll like it a bit more as you'll be there"

Amy was startled, "what?"

"Well... erm... I mean... It won't be just us three anymore" Mark blushed and hurried off to the front door. She just smiled and carried on packing.

She found an old photo of her family when they were happy.

"I'm finally moving on from my old life. I don't need this anymore" Amy sighed and placed it on the side of her bed where it belonged. She had an old toy unicorn and an old blonde doll with strange meatball styled hair and an odd looking crown which her dad bought her right before he left.

She gathered up the rest of her belonging that she would need- while mark, keeping his distance, was thinking about how fascinating this young woman was; she was so happy and eccentric. Most people would either walk away from her or talk to her behind her back. He wanted to be closer to her as he was with Amanda but there was something more to what he was feeling. The urge to walk straight up to her and kiss her was so strong. But he didn't want to scare her off.

"You done?" Mark mumbled

"Yeah, I'm done" Amy came from her room with a very heavy black and red suitcase, to Mark's surprise, she didn't seem to struggle.

"You don't need a hand with that?" Mark offered, gesturing with his hand

"Nah it's alright." Amy nudged his hand away with her hip. Mark smiled

"Ok then." Mark opened the door for her, "So Amy, what is your favourite meal, I'm cooking tonight. I was thinking steak?"

" mmm I love steak, it's lush!"

"Lush? Like from that Stacy & Gavin show?" Mark questioned while closing the door and

"Yeah. Lush" Amy giggled, "And it's _Gavin & Stacy_"

As they walked towards the elevator, Mark noticed the scar poking out of the fridge on Amy's forehead.

"Hey where's that scar from?" he asked with concern- it looked pretty new.

"Oh, this?" Amy moved her fringe out of the way. "It's nothing to worry about it was just a mishap with someone" there was a hint of sadness in her voice and no matter how worried he was he thought it was best to change the subject.

"Well, I need a snack, do you want anything from the coffee shop across the road"

"Oh I could KILL for a muffin." Amy grinned

Mark smiled with joy,

"Oh I really like you!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it was late but a made it a tad longer this time please read and review xxxxx<strong>


End file.
